Not So Sure About This Destiny Thing
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: The kids find their childhood game was so very much more than they ever imagined, which considering what it was as kids is saying a lot.
1. Chapter 1

No, this is not an idea that is original to me. I realize that there are several of these stories on , but this is my take on it.

Warning: there will be much slash in this. I'm trying to decide about one pairing, but there will be Bendy, Style, and Kenric.

Obviously, I own nada.

Also, I'm well aware that the girls were not a canon part of this. Dun care. Deal with it. :)

* * *

><p>Wendy had never been a morning person, but she usually managed to motivate herself to get up and going in the mornings by going over everything she needed to do. However, as she woke up with a massive headache, she could not find the will to think, much less get out of bed.<p>

Eyes squeezed shut she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow with a whimper.

"Wends?"

She did not move but simply moaned.

"Wendy? Are you all right."

Whimpering she turned to look at the blond and shook her head gently. "Headache."

"Oh." Bebe frowned. "Wait. You're not going to class? Wow, must be bad." Moving to her desk she found some tylenol and handed it to Wendy, "Here, take these. I'll contact people to get you notes."

Grimacing, Wendy sat up enough to swallow the pills. "Thanks."

"No problem." Bebe beamed. "Get some sleep! I'll check in on you at lunch."

* * *

><p>Kyle reached over his back, scratching at it for probably the hundredth time that morning.<p>

"Dude? Are you all right?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah. I just have this itch that won't stop."

Stan smirked as he moved behind the other boy and began to scratch his back for him. "That help."

Rolling his eyes, Kyle shook his head. "It doesn't hurt. But honestly, I'm not sure how much attention I'm going to be able to pay in class. This is rather brutal."

He felt Stan lean in closer to him, "We could skip..."

Kyle turned to glare at his boyfriend, "I forget how much of a horny bastard you are in the morning. We're not skipping class."

"Please?" Stan's hands moved lower, toying with the waistband of Kyle's pants.

"You have an exam next week. You're going to class." Kyle squirmed a bit, "And the itch is higher."

* * *

><p>Eric squinted and covered his eyes. "Why is it so bright in here?"<p>

"Bright?"

"Yes, it's like driving into the sun bright." He grumped and moved to the refrigerator, pulling out a soda. "Seriously, how do you not notice this?"

"Because it's not bright." Kenny shrugged, "Drink too much last night?"

"No! I didn't drink last night, Kinneh. I'm not hung over!"

"Whatever." Cartman could hear the laughter in Kenny's voice, and it irked him. "Here." The blond boy was handing him a pair of sunglasses. "See if these help."

Putting them on, the larger boy gave a sigh of relief, "Much better."


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe frowned as she shouldered her backpack. She had not told Wendy how late it was getting-there had been no need to worry her. However, it meant she was going to be late for class, not horribly late, but late.

Shrugging, she picked up her pace, dodging around other students who were not in quite such a hurry to get where they were going. She ran past a couple, almost bowling over another student who was rollerblading to class and offered a half-hearted apology. It seemed odd to her just how slowly someone on wheels could move.

There were moments she wished that they had chosen one of the older but closer dorms. To be fair, the only time she wished that were moments like this one, running to class, passing students who did not have early classes or did not care about actually making it to class on time. Then she remembered that they had a small suite with their own bathroom and kitchenette, things they could not have had in the closer dorms.

As she reached the old brick building which housed her class, she hurried up the steps. Taking them two at a time, she frowned a bit. Were students actually standing still in the stairwell? Again, she shook her head and continued on to class, the priorities of other students were not concern.

She slowed down, straightened her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair before entering the class. Bebe was not the kind of girl to make quiet entrances, but she did not want to attract attention to the fact she was running late. However, when she entered the classroom, she saw that only a couple of the other students were present.

Pulling out her cell phone, she frowned when she saw the time. There is no way that she had made it to class five minutes early. Even with running, it should have taken her ten minutes to get to class. Running her hand through her hair, she glanced at the classroom clock and the almost empty classroom.

"That's rather odd."

The brunet boy looked up from the notes he had been reviewing, "You ok?"

Shrugging, she took a seat. "Yeah. Just, thought I was running late. I must have just read the time wrong. Early morning, flustered. No big."

* * *

><p>Kyle had been right. Stan did have an exam in Multivariable Calculus and Analytic Geometry the next week, and he needed to make sure that he paid close attention. There had been a couple of concepts that he was having a difficult time grasping, and he really did not want to have to repeat the course. It was required for the degree in engineering.<p>

He clenched his jaw and broke his pencil as he tried to pay attention to the problem the professor was explaining. As much as he tried, he could not focus on the professor or the blackboard. Sighing, he grabbed another pencil, his fourth already, out of his bag.

His left fist clenched as he copied the problem and the steps, carefully checking to make sure that he had copied it exactly as it was on the board. Stan managed to bite back a curse as he realized he'd made a mistake in his copying.

"This is not working." He glared at the window and the scaffolding outside of it. "Stupid historic campus and historic buildings and constant repairs."

Sighing, he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He knew this material. The concepts were as easy for him as difficult legalise was for Kyle. He just needed to focus.

Taking a deep breath, and just barely managing not to break yet another pencil, he tried to force himself to focus on the math.

"Mr. Marsh? Is there a problem?" The professor raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, Ma'am." He did not want to admit in front of the entire class that he was struggling with focusing. The last thing he needed was for his classmates to snicker about the dumb jock who thought he could master complicated mathematical concepts.

"Good." She smiled and held the chalk out to him, "Then you can solve the problem."

Stan hoped as he got up and approached the board, taking the chalk as he passed the professor, that he was showing the same confidence he did on the football field. He had faced down defensive lines, men who actually made Cartman look slender without showing any of the fear he felt; surely, he could face a math problem without letting it intimidate him.

He stared at the problem, not quite able to start it, the sound of the construction and power tools making it impossible for him to focus. Looking back to the professor, the other students, he sighed. "Sorry, just having a hard time focusing with all the background noise."

"That's understandable, but you cannot always control your environment." Her smile was warm, "Tune it out. If you know the concepts, you can do it, regardless of what else is going on."

Looking at the problem on the board, the window, his classmates, he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he turned to the window, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Silence fell over the classroom. The professor looked taken aback, the rest of the class seemed to be in shock, and the motors of the tools ended. Stan frowned a bit, "That was odd. Sorry. Let me see if I can do this now.

* * *

><p>Kenny rolled his eyes as he listened to the debate wage on. The arguments were nothing new, though at least no one was storming out of the classroom in order to win it. Much like in his elementary computer science class, he had a game up on his laptop, though rather than a multi-player shooter, he had an emulator of classic Mario Brothers.<p>

One of his classmates, Billie, interrupted the argument. "I don't understand why we're even arguing this. Hasn't it been proven rather conclusively that both Nature and Nurture are crucial to the path a person takes? It really seems that this debate belongs at the High School level, not even the Intro class that we're well beyond."

He laughed. She not only reminded him of Wendy-if she and Bebe were not a couple, he'd try to set the two of them up-but she was the only person who made an even remotely valid point.

"Mr. McCormick? Would you like to contribute something to the conversation? Or are you too focused on trying to find which castle actually does house the Princess?" The Professor smirked at him.

Not one to be shamed by being caught he shrugged, "I'll listen when someone says something worth listening to. Until Billie, no one had." He grinned to his classmate, waggling his eyebrows at her and causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well then." His professor smirked, waving his hand, "Enlighten us."

"I'm not saying that Nature and Nurture aren't important. In fact, Billie was right, as even a basic glance through the text would have revealed, both are important. But even that falls short."

"Go on." The man leaned back in his chair, clearly listening to what Kenny had to say.

"People overcome the limitations of both Nature and Nurture all the time. That's not to say that some people don't get stuck there, but plenty grow past even those limitations. Either because of their own choices, or because of outside influences long after 'Nurture' should have any effect." Looking at the man, he smirked.

"Which was fully your intention."

Standing, the professor applauded, "You'd be amazed how long it often takes people to figure that out. Well done."

Glancing over at Billie, he saw the look of respect in her eyes and leaned back in his chair smugly. He eyed the blond appreciatively and lost his balance, toppling over in the chair.

Coming to a moment later, he felt a finger on his neck, "His pulse has s...wait, it restarted." Billie looked down at him, "How are you feeling?"

"My neck hurts, but it's not like it's broken or anything." _Anymore. _He smirked up at her, "Sorry to have worried you, cutie. Gotta say that was kinda odd. Class over?"

* * *

><p>Wendy walked up to where the group met for lunch everyday. Her head was still pounding, and more so as she approached the rest of them. Rubbing her temple she managed to smile, "Anyone else have anything interesting happen to them today?"<p>

"Hey! You're supposed to be in bed." Bebe stood and moved to her girlfriend. "Why aren't you in bed?"

She shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. Started hearing voices. Realized I recognized them. Also, if everyone can turn down the confusion and sense of 'what the hell is going on?' I'd really appreciate it."

Bebe bit her lip, "I um...apparently made it to class in record time this morning."

Pinching his nose, Stan sighed, "We're not in South Park anymore. These things should not keep happening!"

"So what did happen?" Kyle was staring at his boyfriend, his hands clasped in his lap as he'd just stopped scratching at his back.

"I think I stopped the construction outside my math class this morning. All the motors were distracting me." He sighed and reached over to scratch Kyle's back for him, "And your back has been itching all day."

Kyle shrugged, "Yeah, and that's where the pattern dies. My power wasn't having an itchy back."

"No, Jew." Cartman threw a balled up napkin at the other's head, "But it did involve a kite growing out of your back. And raccoons are nocturnal, which would explain why everything seems blindingly bright to me."

"And I died in class, but it lasted maybe five seconds." Kenny smirked, "Cute blond chick was taking my vitals. Was nice."

"Kinneh!"

He laughed, "Hey, you said I can look. Plus, she's much more up Windy and the Roadrunner's lane."

"Hmph."

Wendy frowned, "We need to call Token. Tell him to avoid cars. And check on Clyde and Timmy."

Kyle scrubbed his hands through his mess of curls, "This is going to be fun."


End file.
